This invention pertains to suntan oil formulations and more particularly to suntan oil formulations that contain a cosmetic enhancement.
It is well known that the cosmetically desirable effect of suntanning the human skin is due to radiation exposure. Specifically, the required rays reside in the ultraviolet range of the electromagnetic spectrum at a wavelength from about 3,150 to about 3,650 angstroms. Accordingly, a large number of commercial suntanning products are presently marketed which are intended to accentuate this skin darkening process. Such products generally work in two fashions. A first is to increase the skin's exposure to ultraviolet rays by enabling the skin to reside longer in the ultraviolet wave source. A second is to offer cosmetic aids in the formulation that enhance the existing tan by altering the tanned skin's hue. Of these numerous commercially prepared products, many use artificially synthesized compounds to pursue their goal.
However, a substantial number of persons do not desire to use formulations containing artificially synthesized chemical compounds and would prefer to use a suntan product containing naturally occurring substances. While some naturally occurring substances such as lanolin, peanut oil, sesame oil, and petrolatum have been disclosed as being suitable for use as a suntan oil, such naturally occurring materials do not generally contain cosmetic aids acceptable to the person desiring only naturally occurring compounds. Another problem associated with such cosmetic aids currently in use is that they do not successfully alter the existing tan's hue to a quality level that is acceptable to the wearer.